1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jacking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jack adapter apparatus arranged for mounting to a piston jack to permit a lifting plate positionable relative to a workpiece and permit lifting adjacent a base portion of the jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various jacking arrangements and accessories are utilized in the prior art to provide lifting of various workpiece components. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,244 to Renault wherein a hydraulic jack structure utilizing a reciprocatably jaw is lifted relative to a base, wherein the jaw structure positioned above the base is arranged for lifting low-lying objects, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the jack structure includes the base aligned with an associated jaw for lifting of extremely low-lying objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,456 to Munna sets forth a hydraulic ramp structure, wherein a hydraulic jack lifts an upper plate relative to a lower plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,183 to Rishovd sets forth a vehicle jack, wherein a jaw member is lifted relative to a carriage structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved jack adapter apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting lifting of workpiece structure from a relative zero ground lever and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.